


Misión en Suna

by SarineCassius



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarineCassius/pseuds/SarineCassius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La misión del día requería extremo sigilo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misión en Suna

**MISION EN SUNA**

La misión de hoy en Suna requería de sigilo, de extrema discreción. Nadie debía verlo entrar a la ciudad y mucho menos debían verlo en el edificio del Kazekage, entró como una exhalación (por muy problemático que fuera) y se dirigió a la oficina más aislada de todo el inmueble.

Dentro ya lo esperaba Temari, mirando por la ventana de espaldas a la puerta. Al sentir su presencia se giró hacia él y sonrió de medio lado. Entonces comenzó el ataque:

Se besaron desenfrenadamente en los labios, acercaron sus cuerpos hasta el límite de lo posible y se acariciaron con ansias antes de que ella arrojara al Nara al único sofá de la oficina.

Shikamaru no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír, con un brillo de lujuria en sus ojos, mientras Temari se quitaba la blusa con rapidez. Se inclinó hacia él y se las arregló para poder quitar en chaleco del uniforme, mientras tanto, el shinobi besaba sus senos por encima del sujetador arrancando leves gemidos de la garganta de la chica.

Una vez que el torso de Shikamaru estuvo desnudo, él la sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo y siguieron besándose cargados de deseo. Un ligero carraspeo los interrumpió…

Ambos se quedaron muy quietos y sin atreverse a mirar hacia la puerta. Pero tuvieron que hacerlo…y ahí estaba Gaara, colorado como un tomate, cubriéndose los ojos con una mano mientras con la otra buscaba a ciegas el escritorio de la oficina. Tanteó unos documentos e igualmente sin ver, encontró el camino a la salida.

-Ehmmm…este….los espero en mi oficina-el kazekage salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando a los dos chicos igual de estáticos que al principio.

-Vaya…esto sí que va a ser problemático- dijo Shikamaru genuinamente preocupado

-Bueno- agregó Temari volviendo a besar el pecho de él-siempre nos queda la escusa de las relaciones internacionales ¿no?

El joven ninja rió de buena gana antes de entregarse a sus instintos nuevamente, esta chica sí que sabía cómo solucionar situaciones problemáticas…

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la primera historia del fandom que me atrevo a publicar y la primera historia en la que hay situaciones un poco más...ehmm...adultas. No es lo mejor de lo mejor, pero vaya, lo he intentado.


End file.
